


A Surprise at the Ball

by LadyBrooke, podfic_lover



Category: Allerleirauh | All-Kinds-Of-Fur (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: Allerleirauh, from the perspective of the officials and newspapers.





	A Surprise at the Ball

**Length:** 13min:50sec

**Direct Download links thanks to paraka:** [mp3 (12.6 Mb)](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2017/A%20Surprise%20At%20The%20Ball.mp3) or [audiobook (12.9 Mb)](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2017/A%20Surprise%20At%20The%20Ball.m4b)

**Mediafire links:** [mp3 (12.6 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ovlsz34euav4m2y/A_Surprise_At_The_Ball.mp3) or [audiobook (12.9 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1lwgpkfompdrpv7/A_Surprise_At_The_Ball.m4b)

**Streaming:**

****

* * *

**A Queen’s Last Wish, or A Queen’s Last Revenge?**

An anonymous source within the palace who was present at the Queen’s death has revealed her purported last works. The source has stated the Queen asked the King to not marry another unless she was as beautiful as the Queen, with the same long golden hair. It has also been reported that his councilors are now searching for a woman who matches her beauty, but have yet to find one that pleases the King.

A spokesman for the royal family refused to release the Queen’s last words, instead stating that she expressed wishes for the stability of her family following her death. We here at the _Daily Journal_ cannot help but wonder if the story is true, and if so, whether the King will continue to cling to a promise to his dead wife, instead of doing what is best for the country and remarrying. Surely, over a decade of faithfulness to a dead woman is enough.

* * *

**From: Oscar**

 

Have you heard anything from the King about the list of potential brides we presented him with?

* * *

**From: Frederick**

He rejected all of them. Said they were not as beautiful as his wife was. I’m not sure we’re going to find someone he likes.

* * *

**From: Oscar**

Has he shown interest in anyone? He has to get married soon, the press is starting to talk about this, and it’s affecting how the country is viewed.

* * *

**From: Frederick**

He kept joking about the princess being the only one as beautiful as his wife was and how she was the only one he would marry. I expressed to him the need to not even joke about that, but he refused and said that everyone would understand.

**From Oscar**

Are you sure he was joking? Today he said the princess only agreed if he could provide her with three dresses – one the color of the sun, one the color of the moon, and one as bright as the stars, along with a mantle made of a thousand kinds of fur and hair, including a skin from every animal in the country.

* * *

**From Frederick:**

Whether he is joking or not, we need to keep this from becoming part of the news. Can you draft a press release framing it as a Christmas gift for her?

* * *

**A New Era in Royal Fashion, or a Return to Old Mistakes?**

Sources report that the King has commissioned several famous fashion designers to make dresses and a mantle for his daughter before the Christmas holidays.

The first dress is supposed to resemble the color of the sun, while the second is supposed to be the same silver as the moon. The third dress is the one that has sparked the most interest and speculation, due to its description being to shine as brilliantly as the stars. Quite romantic sounding, though we wonder at the execution of the dress in reality.  

While we must admit that her taste in dresses sounds quite fashionable, if a little too avant-garde for the average person, her mantle is what is causing the greatest stir. The mantle, dear readers, is supposed to be made from the fur and hair of a thousand different animals. We have pressed the palace on the ethical sourcing of the materials, but have not yet received an answer. As soon as we do, we will update this story.

* * *

**A Runaway Princess Bride**

The Princess is reported to have run away from the palace last night after receiving three dresses and a mantle as gifts from the King. While these gifts had been known before, what was unknown was that the Princess was apparently supposed to be married the morning after receiving them.

The King is reported to have broken into a rage when it was discovered that the Princess was missing. It is currently unknown who she was supposed to have married.

* * *

**From: Edgar**

Please provide a background check on the new help the King brought back for the kitchen. I am concerned that this could be a plot to take advantage of his kindness.

* * *

**From: Henry**

The girl doesn’t appear to be in the records in our country, though that is unsurprising. She speaks with an accent, when she bothers to speak, and she wears that unappealing wrap around her everywhere.

Her belongings check out as well. There’s nothing that could harm the king or any way for her to contact anyone else. It mostly appears to be trinkets that she claims her mother left her when she died, along with a few dresses that she had covered in soot and says she would need to wash.

I think she’s exactly what she claims to be. A girl from somewhere else without parents, who made her way here and the King took pity on.

* * *

**To: Headquarters**

Enclosed are descriptions of the items which went missing with the king’s daughter.

  1. One gold ring, size 6, engravings of flowers on the side. Prior to her inheriting it, it belonged to her mother.
  2. A small golden charm for a bracelet, in the shape of a spinning-wheel
  3. A small golden reel, made for thread



Their King is refusing to provide further details regarding the dresses or mantle, even to his own investigators.

Unconfirmed rumors put her in the forest where our King found that girl; however, I cannot confirm she is the same girl. If she is, I’m suspicious of the story as stated by her family. Two of his advisors were overheard discussing the King’s refusal to marry someone else and how he was ‘joking’ about marrying his daughter.

If that’s the case, I would advise the King to allow her to remain within the country, if we confirm she’s the same girl.

To: redacted

Discussion with the Kitchen Head suggests it could be the missing Princess. While she could not provide further details on the clothes, she did mention that the girl had a ring she said was from her mother, along with two little charms she attached to a string and wore around her neck.

The King has been made aware that she may be in the Kingdom, but is unaware of who exactly she is suspected to be.

* * *

**Ball to Be Held**

The King has announced a feast to be held on January 11th, to celebrate the anniversary of his brother’s marriage. Attendance to the grounds is open, but all guests must be properly attired.

* * *

**To: redacted**

Has there been any progress on confirming descriptions of the Princess’s dresses?

* * *

**To: Headquarters**

Nothing has been confirmed beyond the initial descriptions. Why?

* * *

 

**To: redacted**

A mysterious girl was at the Ball last night, wearing a dress that has been described as glowing like the sun, and a mysterious ring appeared in the King’s soup. The cook swears he has no idea where it came from, and when the girl we suspect to be the Princess was brought before him, she professed to be innocent too, though she admitted making the soup.

* * *

 

**To: Headquarters**

If that’s the case, should we be expecting demands for the return of the Princess to her own country?

* * *

**To: redacted**

The ring has not been disclosed in any outside media, and there are no pictures of the dress. If they try to make a demand, we have no proof of any connection of the Princess to our country, due to the refusal of her government to release any further details of her gowns.

They can make their demands, but they have no proof by which to demand we even acknowledge them.

* * *

**Is the King After A Wife?**

Frequent readers may recall that after the first ball of the year, there were reports that the King was seen dancing with an unknown woman wearing a dress that was said to glow like a fire.

While it is still unconfirmed to be the same woman, guests who were present at both events say that this time he appeared to be dancing with the same woman, except this time she was wearing a dress that looked like it was made of pure silver and reflected the light cast on it.

The palace refused to comment on the matter, saying only that the King has danced with many guests who have attended such events.

* * *

**To: redacted**

You’ll never guess what was found in the King’s soup at last night’s ball.

* * *

**To: Headquarters**

A small golden spinning wheel or a golden reel, and once again nobody will admit to being responsible?

* * *

**To: redacted**

A small golden spinning wheel.

Haste in sourcing a better description of the Princess’s dresses would be appreciated it.

* * *

**Notice For All Kitchen Staff**

Due to the appearance of items in the King’s soup, all staff are now banned from wearing any jewelry in the kitchen.

* * *

**To: The Office of the Chamberlain**

Please privately ensure the upcoming ball continues for a time period longer than the previous two balls, and that dinner is served immediately following the end of the dancing.

It is of utmost importance news of these changes does not extend outside of the necessary staff, including to anyone below a position of authority.  

* * *

**To: redacted**

The King has ordered the ball to last longer, and for dinner to be served earlier than usual.

* * *

**To: Headquarters**

He’s suspecting a return of the Princess, along with another trinket or two?

Also, are we just using the communications channel to gossip now?

 

 

* * *

**To: redacted**

Well, you’re not using it to send any useful information, so we might as well.

Also, you’re sure it’s the Princess now?

* * *

 

**To: Headquarters**

Everyone who suspects the Princess is in the country is sure of it now, except the King. There aren’t that many women running around with spare ball gowns that resemble parts of the solar system.

* * *

 

**To: redacted**

True.

Continue trying to gather information on what caused the Princess to flee the country, with an eye towards gathering information that would allow us to press for her continued presence here after being discovered.

* * *

 

**Surprise at the Ball**

Last night’s festivities were disturbed by the King discovering an unknown object in his soup after once more dancing with the unknown woman who has enchanted him for the prior two balls. This time she was dressed in a gown which appeared to sparkle from every direction, in patterns of stars.

The real story, however, is what happened after the object was discovered. You see, the King summoned the cook from the kitchens. When the cook professed ignorance of how the object had come to be in the soup, the girl who prepared the soup was then brought forth.

When she appeared wearing what appeared to be a collection of matted furs draped around her, the king ordered her to approach him and grabbed her hand, revealing a ring.

Then, dear readers, he pulled the matted furs off to reveal the same woman who had danced with him earlier that night, whereupon he then announced his love for her and dismissed the ball.

We have pressed the palace for a statement on what happened afterwards, but have yet to receive an answer.

* * *

 

**To: redacted**

I trust you have seen the news and understand why it is imperative that you provide new information soon.

* * *

 

**To: Headquarters**

I may have overstepped my boundaries, but the situation is handled. Two advisors of her father admitted to hearing him discuss how he wished to marry his daughter, and have agreed that it is best if the Princess remain and marry our King.

Her father is at this point virtually powerless, and without his advisors’ backing, I don’t think we need to fear any reprisal.

* * *

 

**To: redacted**

Keep me informed if the situation changes any.

Good work, though, once you finally decided to do any.

* * *

 

**The Star-Wearing Princess Is To Wed**

In a romance for the ages, it has now been revealed that they mysterious guest seen dancing with the King at each ball was the foreign Princess reported to have gone missing last December. She is known to have taken a job working in the kitchens of the palace, and only revealed her dresses on the night of each ball.

She apparently also left a small trinket of importance in the King’s soup at each ball’s dinner, which he then used to discover who she was by slipping a ring that she left during the first ball on her finger the last time.

While it remains unknown who the Princess was supposed to marry that night she ran away, the palace has now announced the upcoming marriage of the King and his star-wearing Princess.


End file.
